Scream For Me
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: They told her he was gone, that he wouldn't come back. But, she's willing to give up everything to find him. .:.Castiel/OFC.:.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, & even that wouldn't be possible without the wonderful Kripke :)

_Part one._

_Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence and leave me with my sins.  
__The air around me still feels like a cage; love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again.  
Slipknot-Snuff_

_

* * *

_

She kept driving, almost as if she was possessed. Her mind wasn't on the road as it should have been, but it was on memories that seemed to far away to touch, yet so close they could hurt.

_"I love you, you know that right?" his voice was soft, loving. she sighed, snuggling closer to his side. The blankets surrounding them with more warmth then they wanted, but they were too tired, to comfortable to want to move._

_"I want to believe you," She whispered back and she truly did. Every part of her wanted to believe him. Every fiber in her body wanted to scream out to him, but she couldn't._

_Trust._

_Trust is another word for love in her world. And she doesn't trust, she can't trust. Not when she's been left to many times by people who never should have gone. Trust and Love they were equal parts in the same equation_

_"Hey," His hand left a gentle trail down her arm, "Look at me." She moved her head so she had a clear view of his blue eyes. "I wont leave you," and just like, with those four words that meant so much to her she started to cry. _

_"Don't say that," she shut her eyes to him, trying to stay strong and keep him out; but she couldn't. Not really. All the while a small part of her brain kept whispering over and over, that its too late. That you do trust him, that you do love him you foolish girl._

_It was suppose to be a cup of coffee- a one night stand that turned into nothing more but an awkward morning and false see you around. But here they were a year later in the same bed, making love until dawn, soft kisses that meant the world to her._

_How did she let this happen._

_He brushed her tears away with his thumb, His blue eye like an oath to her soul, "I promise I wont ever leave you," She shut her eyes, with those words echoing her world causing a butterfly effect throughout her life._

It was pouring out when she got to her sisters house. She hadn't even notice she was there until the car was parked in the drive way of the house.

The sky was dark, the wind around her on a rampage telling her the storm wasn't nearly close to being done. The lightning in the sky seemed to be the only thing that let her see the stone path up to her sisters house, and too its blue door.

She knocked and knocked until her knuckles hurt, then she started on the door bell, not giving it a breather, she just kept pushing and pushing. And when the door finally opened she collapsed into her sister arms, ignoring the panic clearly on etched on he big sisters face.

"He's gone..."

o.O.o

It was morning, and the sky was clear in the perfect way it could be only after a storm. But she felt nothing, she felt numb and lost and unlike the night before how the weathered seemed to mirror her emotions, now it was just a lie.

"Mornin' Aunt Zoë" A high squeaky voice said walking into the kitchen. She tried to force a smile, but she couldn't.

Her sister who had been walking behind her daughter took one look at her younger sister, "Baby, why don't you go wake daddy up. Tell him Mommy said to take you out for breakfast." The little girl ran excitedly out of the room with her eyes lit up.

Zoë sat at her sister table, staring out the glass patio door. "He's gone sis," She brought the cup of her coffee to her lips, shutting her eyes at the taste.

"Did you even try to get any sleep last night?" Her hands still around the warm coffee mug, she shook her head. "I can't sleep." She looked up and saw her sister watching her, "What if-" she took a deep breath, "He didn't leave."

"What do you mean?"

She sat her mug down, eyes wide she felt confused and lost. Not trusting her own mind and memory. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing something. He wouldn't just leave,"

"What, you think he was kidnapped?"

"Yes! no! Maybe!" She threw her hands up, "I don't know, He wouldn't just leave."

"Zoë-"

"Listen to me! My memory, it, it has holes in it." Fear flashed in her sisters eyes, "That night, the night he left it just doesn't make sense."

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"YES!" Zoë, yelled feeling like giving up. "Listen to me. This has nothing to do with that. It has nothing to with that at all. He was there, and we we're together and then I woke up and he was just gone."

"Zoë," Her sister put her hand over hers, "You said he was acting strange, he was doing things, saying crazy things." Yes, she did say that. But it wasn't the truth, it couldn't be the truth.

"You said you already talked to the police, there was no evidence of foul play"

"NO!"

"YES! Listen to me Zoë." Zoë looked away, her sister kept talking, "He was sick, you know that."

"It was something else." Zoë said defiantly, standing up walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Zoë, come on!" Her sister was right behind, "No, I'll just go" She picked up her bag that was still on the floor from the night before, still damp.

"Zoë, you need help." she turned around quickly almost losing her balance, "No I don't! What I need is for my sister to believe me!"

"TO BELIEVE WHAT!" Her sister shouted, "That Jimmy was what, Zoë? Abducted by aliens out of your bed?"

"I'm leaving."

"You can't drive. You haven't slept in the past three days. there is nothing else you can do. Stay; get some rest, then go back home."

"Goodbye Jess,"

"Zoë" Her sister called out, but it was too late. She already shut the door on her.

o.O.O

She walked into their loft and shut her eyes, his presence was still there. Even after the three weeks of not talking to him, of not being able to find him, She could feel him in everything that surrounded her.

She set the keys down on the table near the door. Her hand paused over the picture frame sitting there. She remembers the day it was taken as if it was yesterday.

_"Do you like it?" he asked a glow to his a face. She looked around, the walls needed a paint __job, the wooden floors could use a good wax. The kitchen was a mess, it would cost a fortune __to remodel it. S__he turned around, "I love it." she whispered, and she did. It was everything that she could __ever want someday, a place to make their own._

_"Good, cause' I would have felt silly spending all that money on a down payment if you hated __it." __stuttering, "Y-y-you" his smile got bigger, "But we- I-" Her mind was racing. They had talked __about getting a place together, after all they spent enough time together that it was silly to __continue to pay rent on two places._

_He put his arms around her, "I did it for us," but she could hear it in his voice. He did it __for her. "Welcome home baby."_

She threw the picture frame, watched as it shattered against the wall. Her breathing came out in pants, as she stared at the wall. "You promised," tears started to fall once again, "YOU PROMISED!" she shouted, though no one was there to hear her.

It was her home, their home. But now she was the only one there.

o.O.o

She wont sleep in their bed. She can't, no matter how hard she tries, she always ends up restless and angry. So she spends her nights up, and when she feels sleep she cradles a bottle of jack on the couch until she falls into the blackness of a drunken slumber.

But this night its different' she didn't realize she was falling asleep until it was too late. So as she laid there on the couch, scrunched up in a ball, with a blanket wrapped around her. The TV on silent, a book she had been reading fell from her hand, yet she stayed asleep.

But when her eyes opened She felt confused, totally and utterly confused.

"Where am I?" She asked, mostly to herself as she took in her surrounding. Everything felt cold and grey to her. Was she in a barn? A warehouse? What was with the symbols on the wall? A million questioned raced through her mind.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" She jumped as soon as the man spoke, she turn around ready to flee if necessary. But she didn't, even though she saw to strange men sitting on a table.

The age difference obvious. "Who are you?" She asked, but they didn't answer. The older man, with the baseball cap seemed to glare at the younger good looking one. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

"I asked who you were" She began to walk towards them, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into this time.

Suddenly a loud rattling started up, causing Zoë to jump back. She glanced up, noticing the metal roof shaking furiously, her hair blowing in her face. It was as if a tornado was right outside.

"What's going on?" She screamed at the two men, seeing them grab shotguns her heartbeat jumped a hundred mph, "What are you doing?" she yelled but they still can't seem to see or hear her. They moved further back, guns aimed at the door.

She stood there scared, in the middle of the room, wondering if she also should move back for protection. Before she could decided the doors burst open, and she found herself frozen.

A man in a tan trench coat walked in, the lights above his head shatters in a shower of sparks as he walks underneath them. She couldn't stop staring at him, watching as he moved closer.

As soon as she heard the first gunshot she jumped, "STOP! DONT SHOOT!" She screamed, putting herself in-between them. But, like magic it does nothing. As if she was a ghost the man walked right through her.

She fell to the cold ground stunned watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Jimmy says, and she couldn't believe her ears.


	2. Part Two

_Part two._

_Until now, the world was never jaded. Yet I'm left here on my own to pick up the pieces.  
-Revelation Theory, Selfish & cold. _

* * *

_"What is that?" Zoe asked, smiling at the reflection of Jimmy as he stood behind her a long velvet box in his hand, "Just think of it as a little bribe."_

_"A bribe?" She asked grinning, turning around on her vanity seat. "A bribe for what?" He smiled, ignoring her question, "Just open it," She took the long velvet box in her hands, they shook slightly as she opened it._

_She sat awed at what it reveled._

_An antique looking locket, "Its beautiful," She whispered, she looked up a light shining in her eyes, "I love it," She stood up, her arms wrapping around him tightly, "I love it."_

_"I thought you might," He said, pleased by her reaction. "Now, Open it," He said grinning with a small gleam in his eyes._

_Her hands still shaking slightly opened the locket, though nothing was in it, there was an engraving._

_"mo s orghr " she whispered, her years of studying different cultures and languages coming in hand. Tears coming to her eyes. "My eternal love" she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Put it on me, please?" she whispered turning around fastly, the box falling to the ground, Jimmy chuckled taking the locket from her hand._

_He watched her eyes light up in the reflection as he slipped the long chained locket over her head, "We'll be together forever," slight fear passed through her eyes, he turned her around, eyes held to hers._

_He touched the locket gently as if he was touching her heart, "You can't get rid of me even if you wanted too."_

_o.O.o_

It keeps happening.

At first, she told herself it was just a dream. A way her subconscious mind wanted to cope with the lost of him.

Jimmy.

Her Jimmy; pretending to be someone called Castiel, an angel of the lord.

She keeps telling herself its impossible, but her gut- her heart keeps telling her isn't.

She just tells herself Its her mind filling in the blanks of his disappearance with these random dreams. The human mind is capable of twisting events so you never know the truth. The mind is strong but humans are fragile with the truth. Still, the nagging wont go away but she trying to ignore it.

Then it happens again.

Only now she's awake.

o.O.o

"Jimmy?" She whispered, walking towards him slowly scared that he'll disappear. But he is just standing there, as if he is waiting for someone. "Jimmy," She cries, "Please look at me. Please. I'm here i'm-"

"I thought you would be with the Winchesters." Another body appears out of thin air, standing next to Jimmy.

"They are safe." He answers staring at the field they're standing in.

"Lillith is about to break a seal."

"The witnesses."

"Yes."

He nodded, "We excepted this-" He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to a voice she couldn't hear. "But its happening faster then I thought possible."

"She is persistent, that one. She will be gunning for your charge"

"Dean Winchester will be fine. Him and his brother are in south Dakota as we speak."

"Why?"

"Robert Singer. Another Hunter, an ally is there."

The nameless man hesitates, as if he is concentrating hard, he snorts. "Those mud monkeys are hiding out in a salvage yard?" He shakes his head "Will you go to them?"

"I will," Jimmy said "When the time is right. They can deal with this seal, but we have to stop more from being broken Uriel."

o.O.o

She stood in her kitchen, the glass of orange juice that was in her hand now down on the floor in a puddle, glass surrounding her limiting her from where she could step. Her eyes searched the room for a source of what just caused that- dream? No, not dream she wasn't sleeping. Vision? was it a vision she wondered.

She took a few deep calming breaths, trying to hold back her fear. "I'm going crazy." She said to no one but herself, "I'm slowly going crazy." And before she knew what she was doing, she was moving out the kitchen, careful not to cut herself, and going to the computer.

I wont find anything, she thought as she brought up the yellow pages dot com. "There wont be a Robert Singer," she said while typing in his name and state and type of business. "Then I can get this crazy thought out of my mi-" She stopped mid sentence.

There is was right in front of her. A name and address to something that wasn't suppose to be real.

o.O.o

Ten hours it took her to get there.

Ten hours twenty eight minutes and forty two seconds.

And when she got there, she was sure she made a mistake. The house turn salvage yard was in complete disarray.

Could someone actually live here and work here? It didn't seem possible, but when she pulled up to the front of the house and saw a sleek black old classic car parked in the front, she knew someone had to be there and living.

She got out of her car, slowly and unsure a part of her scared at what she would find, but more scared of what she would. She can't stop thinking about turning back around, forgetting this whole mess and going back to putting missing flyers up through town and calling the police once again, but all the while a voice in her head is telling her if she doesn't look she'll be damned with what if's for the rest of her life.

She walks up the porch steps, and doesn't hesitate to knock three times. And when the door in front of her opens, a gruff voice asks "Can I help you?" and she looks into weary hazel eyes she knows she's damned anyways. "Look whatever you're sellin' we're not interested-"

"I'm not selling anything," She said breathlessly, still staring at the man in front of her. Her inspection of him was clearly making him a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't notice or care.

He was real.

How was he real?

"Cristo." the man fake coughed into his hand, Zo frowned wondering why he would call her the anointed one in Greek, but she quickly let it go. If that was the strangest thing that happened today she would be lucky.

"A-are," she couldn't stop looking at him, trying to find something that told her he wasn't the man from the dream.

"Yeah?" the gruff voice, came out again. "Look, I don't have all day sweetheart, so if you can-"

"I've been having dreams..." Zo blurted out, the man in front of her gave her a so what look, so she continued "You were in them."

She could see his body tense, his eyes became more alert. "Is that so?" She tried to ignore the threat beneath the voice. She swallowed hard, nodding her head. "I didn't think you were real- that any of this was real." She shut her eyes, "I thought it was just a dream."

"Thought what was just a dream?" opening her eyes "Him. mostly him." She shook her head. "This place wasn't suppose to be real." She looked at him, square in the eye "You. You weren't suppose to be real."

"And you know who I am?"

She nodded her head, feeling the bile rise in her throat, "Dean. Dean Winchester."

o.O.o

"I don't know where to start," She said shaking her head staring at the three men in front of her. Two of which she had seen in her dream, the other she had no Idea who he was. She found a strange comfort in that.

"The beginning usually works," Dean said harshly, clearly put out by her presences.

She sighed, sitting down on a worn out chair that has cleary seen the last of its betters days years ago. "Okay," she said, folding her hands on her lap, "I'll start at the beginning."

o.O.o

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby Singer said, staring at the girl sitting in front of him.

"I don't know what's going on here, or how Jimmy-" It hurt just to say his name, she took a deep breath. "is wrapped up being an angels vessel"

"He isn't an angel." Dean said grumpily, cutting her off. "Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam asked, staring at his brother.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel."

"Okay, look, dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... And Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, That some hunter somewhere Would have seen one...at some point...ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean."

"Not to intrude," Zo said, as paitenly as possible. "But Castiel told you, they haven't walked the earth in 2,000 years. But you can see the influence of angels in art music and science of almost every culture around the world. To not believe in something simply because you can't see, leads a very blind life." She looked at Dean, "Considering the fact you spend your life fighting what most people can't see, what they're blind too..." She trailed off.

Sam tried his hardest to not grin, Dean just glared, "I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe we can try one without all the fairy dust?"

"Look, Whatever the theory is. The fact reminds that this thing- Angel or Demon- is using Jimmy to talk to you!" Zo took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "Whatever It is, I need to talk to him."

o.O.o

_"You know," Jimmy's voice came from the bathroom, over the sound of the running faucet, "I think we should do it."_

_Zoe smiled, slipping out of her red dress she had worn specially for tonight, "Do what?" She yelled back chuckling slightly to herself. It always seemed to her that she spent half their conversations yelling to him._

_The door the connected the bathroom to their bedroom opened up, he stood their with a toothbrush in his hand and towel around his waist, "Leave for awhile."_

_"Jimmy-"_

_"Just listen babe." He had that gleam in his eyes he away got when he was on the brink of some amazing theory. "We can go somewhere far away, where no one will find us. Spend weeks just in lying in bed together," He moved closer to her, putting his toothbrush down on the dresser next to her, then wrapped his arms around her waist, "It'll be just us."_

_"Its already just us," Zo said, smiling. "We already spend half our time in bed." He nodded his head, grinning "True. But, why not spend all of it in bed," he kissed her gently, "Come on Zo , we need this."_

_She paused looking into his eyes. She knew they didn't need it, but that he needed it. She could see it in his eyes, that something beyond the walls of their relationship was making him nervous, something was going on, something she couldn't see, something that was causing him alarm._

_"Okay," she agreed smiling, "Lets do it."_

_"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up and his voice filled with jpy. "Yeah," She nodded smiling, "Lets hit the road, and leave life behind for awhile."_

o.O.o

"Don't just sit there," Bobby said putting a pile of books in front of Zo snapping her out of her memories, "The way I see it, this is just as much your fight as ours now."

"Bobby-" The old man ignored Dean, "You think you find anything interesting let us know,"

Zo nodded her head, taking the first book off of the pile and began to read.

If she was good at anything in her life it was research. Yet, she felt this odd sense of helplessness as she read through the book trying to find the truth about what was going on. It was as if every word she read had a contract on her life- their life, and one wrong meaning had the abilities to save or end them all.

o.O.o

"Come on," Dean Winchester said in a hushed tone, "We can't take her Bobby, we don't know anything about her."

"Which is exactly why we can't leave her here you idjit." Bobby Singer sighed, "Whoever the hell she is she showed up on my door step with information she shouldn't have."

"All the more reason not to trust her."

"Look here boy, we're taking her with us. It's final."

Dean sighed hoping Sam hurried up with his pie, it was the only thing he had to look forward to on the trip "Fine." he gave in, "But if shit hits the fan-"

"You told me so," Bobby mocked.

o.O.o

The blood.

Zo felt her stomach drop, she didn't hesitate to run out of the house. the blood, it was everywhere. The body; or what was left of the body that is was still gushing blood. How could a body possibly hold that much blood she wondered.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there outside of the house, she wasn't even aware that Bobby had followed her out, then left her just as quickly.

"You okay?" She looked up and saw Sam Winchester walking out of the house, Dean right behind him. She opened her mouth to tell him no but didn't get the chance before she way dry heaving and tears began to run down her face.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay after seeing that.

o.O.o

"Jed, Dean Winchester again - Friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back." Dean shut his cell phone, his attention back to the road in front of him.

"You think he's dead, don't you..." A small voice said from the back seat of the Impala, snapping Dean back to reality. He frowned and glanced at her from the rearview mirror. "We don't know for sure."

"How can you do this," she said her eyes watering again she took a deep breath trying not to cry but failing badly, Dean shrugged his shoulders "You get use to it."

"I wont ever get that sight out of my head, will I?"

"No." he answered honestly not missing a beat.

"Dean-"

"What Sammy, it's true she wont." Deans knuckles went white on the wheel, "You wont ever get rid of the sight or the smell it'll stay with you till you die," He snorted, "Hell maybe even after." He glanced in the rearview mirror, finding her gaze he held on to it, "But you don't let it control your life or you're screwed."

o.O.o

Her palms pressed against the cold marble of the bathroom counter. Her eyes shut tight, her mind trying to force herself to forget.

Witnesses- Seals- ghosts- death- blood- angels- demons.

All of those things were rushing around in her mind like a storm waging its own personal war against her.

It took everything in her to not crash and burn. To not just fall to the floor and give up. The things she seen today; the destruction of the human souls. It was heartbreaking. She couldn't get the image of them out of her mind. Bobby had called them rabid dogs- going after those who they felt where responsible for their death. But it was so much more then that.

"You okay?" She opened her eyes, she had forgotten to shut the bathroom door. So it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that she got caught having her breakdown She forced a smile, "I'm fine." She said, but her voice was more of a whisper then she wanted. She didn't want to talk about it, not really. So when Zo noticed the cut on Sam's cheek. She nodded her head for him to come into the bathroom. "Let me get that," She said, feeling as if this was the perfect way to help.

He frowned, but followed her ordered. watching as she dabbed alcohol on a cotton ball swab.

"I'm surprised Bobby has this..."

"He didn't." she smiled, "When he handed me a bottle of whiskey to clean on my own cut-" She shook her head, "I broke out my safety kit I had stashed away in my car."

Sam nodded, that made a lot more sense. "You did okay today." He said trying not to flinch at the sting, She shook her head, her eyes still on his cut "I mean it. You held your own." She laughed, "What you mean is, I didn't totally make it worse for you guys."

He smiled, "that too. Most people when they see the life we live first hand they-"

"Go running for the hills?" She finished for him, nodding her head, "every bone in my body is telling me to."

"So then why aren't you?"

"Because every memory in my heart is telling me different."

They're silent for awhile as she clean out his cut, finally she spoke again. "This is big, isn't it?"

"Biggest thing we've ever been up against."

"It'll be childish for me to ask you'd to promise me that everything is going to be okay? wouldn't it."

He gave a small smile, "It wouldn't be childish. Just-"

"Impossible."

"Impossible." He agreed.

o.O.o

"Think of the seals as locks on a door." The angel said.

"okay. Last one opens and..." Dean really didn't want to ask. He could only hope the angel would tell him that snuggles the bear would walk out. If only he was that lucky.

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?" Dean asked, shaking his head not believing. "I thought Lucifer was just a story they told At demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now."

"To stop Lucifer." He whispered, swallowing his disbelief.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-Up job so far." Dean watched the angel annoyed before leaning back against the kitchen counter "Stellar work with the witnesses."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost." Castiel paused, anger building up watching the smug look on Dean Winchester face. "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven Should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in"

Dean glanced to the living seeing both Sam and Zoe still sleeping. "And what am I suppose to do with her?"

Castiel looked, frowning, "She is an unforeseen circumstance." He paused, tilting his head to the side, "My vessel is attached to the girl." Dean scoffed, "Attached? They're in love." Castiel nodded, but said nothing.

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face, "She wants to talk to you-" he frowned, "To him."

"That will be impossible"

"So what... You're telling me you just take her boyfriend out for joy ride, and don't even let her say goodbye to him?" At Castiel silence he continued, "You're going to let her keep waiting-hoping to hear from him again."

"No." he paused, "You will tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"To move on- to leave this alone or she will be forced to stop searching.

"You can't be serious" Dean outraged, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm always serious." Castiel said, looking confused.

"She wont just let him go." Dean told him. He hadn't known Zo for along time. Hell all but a few days, but he saw enough in her eyes, in her fight against the witnesses to know that she wont just give up.

"Then make her." Castiel said before vanishing.


	3. Part Three

_Part three._

_Are there angels or devils crawling here? __I just want to know what blurs and what is clear to see.  
__Dishwalla- angels or devils._

* * *

"So, uh.." Dean scratched his head, thinking of the best way to tell the girl in front of him that her boyfriend was no longer there for her to look for.

"I saw it," she said quietly, leaving Dean in stunned silence, and out of an uncomfortable job to do. "You don't have to tell me," she kept her eyes down on the old worn out book that always seemed to find its way into her hands.

"Look if there was a way-"

She glanced up, "I'm not giving up. No matter what he said, you can't make me."

"You're not sticking around."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not asking."

"Neaither am I." She shook her head, "Guess we're at a stalemate then," She stood up, setting the book on the table in front of her giving one last look at Dean, "Cause no matter what you say, or what Castiel says, I'm sticking around and I'm going to get Jimmy back."

o.O.o

_Everything was falling apart, this wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't how it was suppose to end up._

_"Jimmy..." Her voice broke while tears ran down her face, her eyes puffy and red her chin quivering, "You have to understand I don't-"_

_"What do you need me to do Zoe?" His arms wide, "I've done everything I can to get through to you, to show you that I'm here. that I'm real, and that I'm not going to leave. And you keep taking everything I say and believing there is some lie-"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!" He shook his head before running his fingers through his hair, a sigh escaping him. He was worn out, he had no idea how to fix it. He sat on the unkept bed, glancing around the room that was suppose to be their escape, a place to get lost into eachother, but with the walls she kept building it felt more and more like a prison locking her in and him out. __He didn't know how to say sorry for a mistake he didn't commit, or a wound to be healed that was put there by his hand._

_Everything was closing in on him and he had no way out to a safe passage. "Every time I think we've finally made it. You push and push and push." He looked up tears in his eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed "I'm not superman Zo, I can't keep steady if something is always pushing at me."_

_"I'm sorry" She cried, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she put her head on his lap, "I just." she shook her head, "I just can't help it."_

_"I know," He murmured, rubbing her back. "What will it take for you to see that I'm always going to be here." he brought his free hand up and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, "I'll walk to hell and back if it would finally make you see that I would do anything, anything Zo, to keep you safe."_

o.O.o

"She's beautiful," The voice startled Sam, closing his laptop he turned quickly to face Zoë. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Whoever she is." Zoe told him, giving him a small smile. Her gaze then going to bags on the table, her eyebrow peaked up, "Trying to sneak away in the middle of the night?"

"No, No. We were just-" He paused noticing the look on her face, he let out a sigh, "Guess its kind of obvious."

She snorted, "I figured this would happen." She arched her perfect eyebrow at him, "You guys do remember that I have my own car, I'll just keep following you." She gave him a small sad smile, "It seems like I have a built in GPS to Dean Winchester."

"Zoe this life on the road-"

"Is were I'm suppose to be." She moved towards the table Sam was sitting at in Bobby's kitchen, "Jimmy is out there still," she looked into Sam's eyes "And the road to him is the one you're on. And these dreams I have prove that…that maybe I'm suppose to be on it to."

"Its dangerous."

"I know."

"There is a real possibility that-" He's gone, the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say them. "I know," she told him, puddles in her eyes to know that he didn't have to say the actual words for her to know.

He ran his hand through his hair, "You can't go back. Once you see the things we do, the world will never be black and white again."

"I'm already passed that point Sam," She told him with a sarcastic smile. "My finance is the vessel to an angel, and I keep dreaming about your brother." She gave him that sad smile of her's that always seemed to break his heart in tiny ways he didn't understand, "The world stopped being black and white a long time ago."

Sam nodded his head, "it has a way of taking away the things you want the most." He glanced back at his laptop, unsure of what possessed him to do it he opened it back up "Her name's Jess..."

o.O.o

"So what are we after?" Zoe asked pacing the cheap motel flush carpet, a forced perkiness in her voice.

"Vampires" Dean said, eyes never leaving the gleaming shine of the curved blade he was sharpening.

"ah huh," Zoe brow scrunched, "Is this the sparkles in the day time vampire or the," in her best Count Dracula voice, "I want to suck your blood"

Dean glanced up and amused smile tugging on the corner of his lips, trying heavily to hide it. "The latter." he paused, "The sun hurts them, but it doesn't kill them either." he smirked "And I never seen one sparkle."

"Damn." Zoe said stopping another moment from her pacing, "I was really feel the need to disco."

Sam chuckled from the bed but her words caused Dean to sober from his previous amusement, "You aren't coming with us."

"I can help I can-"

"No!"

"do research." she finished.

"No." Dean said standing up, "You're staying here that final"

"Research is all I'm offering Dean, It wont kill me"

He snorted, "The fact that you think that, just goes to show me that you shouldn't be anywhere near this mess." picking up the blade and putting it in his duffle he glared at her once more before him and Sam; who sent a sheepish 'I'm sorry' look her way went to the door. "Stay" he ordered before slamming the door shut.

Zoë suddenly couldn't help but feel like an abandoned puppy.

o.O.o

"This is ridicules."

"Dean-"

"Shut up Sam." He glared at Zoe, "We have a job to do. A world to save sweetheart, and as much as I enjoy looking at your ass I can't save it every second."

"I thought I was helping."

"Well you weren't." He barked at her. "We told you to stay at Bobby's. You didn't listen" He gave a quick glare to Sam, then back to the girl in front of him "against my better judgment I gave in" He shook his head, "We made a deal, you were allowed to come but you stay outta the way. How did you hear run off and get kidnapped by vampires in that?" there was a pause and when she didn't answer, he snapped, "Well?"

"I didn't. I was just looking into a few leads-"

"Obviously it wasn't a lead but a nest."

"Dean," Sam stepped in, "She said she was sorry." Dean stopped and looked between the too before shaking his head and walking out of the room slamming the door.

"I'm sorry." Zoe whispered, "I didn't mean-"

"I know," Sam cut her off his face hard, "You just have to be more careful Zoe. One wrong move and its not just you who can get hurt." he sighed, "Just stay here, okay?" he said before following in his brothers foot steps leaving her behind.

At the sound of the door shutting she sat down on the unmade bed, putting her head in her hands "I just wanted to help."

o.O.o

"You're brother is headed down a dangerous road Dean, and we're not sure where it leads, so stop it." Castiel warned, "or we will"

Zoe woke suddenly, sitting up right in bed, her hand covering her chest. Her eyes looking around the room adjusting to the dark, her mind trying to quickly processes the information she had learned.

Jimmy.

She quickly got out of bed, her legs getting tangled in the blanket. She wasn't worried about shoes or soaks as she raced out of her room and towards Jimmy.

She saw Dean slam the door shut, a grim look on his face as he strode towards the Impala. getting in his shoulders were set, his face masked. There was a moment where she wondered if she should try to stop him, but she told herself it would be to late, but maybe not to late for her.

She walked faster towards their room, her heart speeding faster every moment she was closer to the door, towards him.

Jimmy.

She opened the door, pushing it opening with more strength then needed.

She stood there staring, the only light coming in from outside, her feet cold and her heart pounding. She stood there an saw him.

"Jimmy?" she whispered, feeling the missing piece of her heart once again become whole and beat.


End file.
